


The Odd Abduction of Percy Jackson

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed Unsolved Fusion, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Dialogue-Only, Gen, NOT a RPF, basically written like a script to the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we investigate the two-week disappearance of Percy Jackson and the odd occurrences surrounding it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	The Odd Abduction of Percy Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I don't, as a general rule, read or write RPF. It's just not my thing. But I wouldn't consider this (which is written like a script to the show) to be true RPF. Anyway, in this fic, Buzzfeed Unsolved takes place within the same universe as the Percy Jackson series. I had to fudge the timeline a bit- in this, TLT takes place in 2010 rather than 2006.
> 
> Why did I write this? I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter of my Hannibal/Addams Family au. but instead I got sucked into buzzfeed unsolved casefics. whelp, at least I'm writing *something*.

**Buzzfeed Unsolved - True Crime** S6 • E4

_The Odd Abduction of Percy Jackson_

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we will be discussing a particularly bizarre case. In 2010, a young boy named Percy Jackson- full name ‘Perseus’- went missing. After a series of sightings across the country, he was found two weeks later.”

_dead?_

_no, he wasn’t dead._

_then what’s so mysterious about it? kid gets kidnapped, police find him, case closed._

_well if you’d let me finish, i was just getting to that._

_Alright then, proceed._

“Percy Jackson had a history of behavioral problems, including but not limited to firing a cannon at his school bus on a field trip. He’d been expelled from multiple schools by the time he was twelve years old, which is when the abduction took place.”

_a cannon? (wheeze) what twelve year old knows how to fire a cannon? actually, why was he near a loaded cannon in the first place?_

_i don’t know, but it happened. there were even news reports about it at the time, although they didn’t say the kid’s name. anyway, that’s the least of his issues._

_how is blowing up a school bus not the highlight of this kid’s life? that’s already pretty crazy._

_we’ve barely even started._

_how can it get crazier than that?_

“In the spring of 2010, Percy was asked not to return to his school for the next year. This followed an incident on a school trip in which he pushed another classmate into a fountain, then claimed to have been attacked by one of his teachers.”

_and they didn’t investigate the teacher? wait, when you say ‘attacked’..._

_no, no, i mean literally attacked. and you’ll understand why in a minute._

“He apparently told several classmates that his math teacher, Mrs Dodds, had accused him of stealing something and threatened to kill him if he didn’t give it back. She then proceeded to turn into some sort of winged monster and attack him with her claws, at which point his other teacher, Mr Brunner, gave him a pen that turned into a sword. Percy killed Mrs Dodds with the sword, she exploded into dust, and then he made the report.”

_(wheeze) i’m sorry, what? either he’s making this up or he needs to be checked into a mental hospital._

_it’s crazy, but just wait till you hear the rest. and remember that he’s still alive, so maybe try not to insult him too much._

_wait, do we have permission to talk about this?_

_he’s a legal adult and didn’t tell us not to, so yeah._

_Alright, i guess. carry on._

“Mr Brunner denied any sort of altercation and there was no sword present at the museum- other than the ones on display, which were locked in glass cases- so the school chose not to investigate the matter further. Even more curious, however, is in regards to the alleged attacker herself. There is no record of a Mrs Dodds having ever taught at Yancy Academy.”

_wait, so- so he made up an entire teacher to go along with this story?_

_yeah, that’s possible. we’ll get into alternate theories at the end._

“That was only the start of trouble for Percy Jackson, however. Shortly after the school year ended, Percy left with his mother to spend the weekend in a cabin in Montauk. DNA evidence shows that they arrived at the cabin, but the following night their car was found in a ditch many miles away. It appeared to have been struck by lightning.”

_oh, wow. he must’ve been having a bad week._

_it had been a couple months since the museum incident, but yeah._

_lightning, though? that’s got to be the worst luck in the world._

“There were no bodies inside of the car, but officers on the scene did find traces of blood from three individuals. DNA matched the traces found at the cabin, but it is unknown who the third individual was with Percy Jackson and his mother. There were also traces of goat hair in the back seat.”

_goat hair?_

_Yeah._

_huh. did they live on a farm or something?_

_no, they had an apartment in the middle of the city. no pets._

_that’s just bizarre._

_tell me about it, man._

“At the time of their disappearance, Percy’s stepfather, a man named Gabriel Ugliano, indicated that Percy himself might have kidnapped his mother and run off, citing his behavioral issues in the past.”

_shit, man, the kid is_ twelve _._

_yeah._

_his stepfather is a dick._

_pretty much, yeah. several of sally- that’s percy’s mother, by the way- several of her friends seem to believe that he was abusive as well. they didn’t make these claims until several weeks after this, though._

_are you sure_ he _didn’t do it?_

_pretty sure, yeah._

“Approximately one week later, Percy Jackson was sighted many miles from where the crash took place. This time his mother was not with him, but he was in the presence of two other children- a blonde girl and a boy with a rasta cap, both of whom seemed to be about twelve.

“According to eyewitness reports, the three of them accosted several elderly women on a bus. Percy then proceeded to attack the driver, jerking the wheel and causing the bus to crash. He and the other two children ran off into the woods after blowing up the bus and were not heard from for several days.”

_(wheeze) they blew up the bus? not just crashed it, blew it up?_

_yeah, seems like the crash damaged the engines or something and caused an explosion._

_that’s the second time he’s been in a car crash in this story. first lightning, then an explosion, what’s this kid gonna do next?_

_oh, it gets weirder._

“Two days later, the three of them were spotted in St Louis.”

_oh, don’t tell me._

_i told you it got weirder._

_they were there when the arch got blown up? that was all over the news for weeks._

_actually, at the time it was speculated that they were behind the explosion themselves._

_no way. a car crash i can buy, but no twelve year old can sneak a bomb into a national monument._

_well, they don’t think that anymore._

_i can’t believe they ever did._

“There was an explosion at the top of the Arch. Apparently, Percy was inside, along with a handful of other people and one seeing-eye dog. It’s unclear what exactly happened, but he was no longer in the Arch when emergency services arrived to help the people trapped there. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.”

_he probably took the stairs. There are stairs, right?_

_yeah, but there’s no way he got all the way down them without running into somebody. police were everywhere._

“The following day, Percy and his two friends were spotted at a diner with an older man. The man was described as ‘terrifying’ and ‘pure evil.’ According to the waitress who reported the incident, he drove a motorcycle and paid for his meal in solid gold.”

_wait, what?_

“He was also, supposedly, cleaning under his fingernails with a large knife while the waitress took their orders. He appeared to threaten the children in the parking lot as they left, at which point the waitress called the police.”

_well, good. who the fuck cleans under their fingernails with a knife?_

_(wheeze)_ that’s _the part you have a problem with? not the fact that he kidnapped and threatened three children?_

_we talk about kidnappers all the time, excuse me for focusing on the weird part._

_all of it is the weird part._

_touché._

“They vanished again for six days, only to resurface on a beach in Los Angeles. Although it’s unclear what exactly happened, the official police report states that Percy got ahold of a gun from his kidnapper and they fought on the beach. Somehow, this resulted in several police cars being set on fire. Percy and his friends got away, but the kidnapper was never apprehended.”

_more vehicular destruction? no way._

_hey, i’m just saying what happened. this is all in the police reports._

“After giving their statements to police, Percy and his friends crowd-funded plane tickets back to New York and left immediately. No one accompanied them to the airport. Even stranger, however, is the fact that, in all of the police reports, nothing is known about his two friends. They seem to have never even given their names.”

_and the police just let that happen? two underage kidnapping victims and they didn’t even call their parents?_

_i don’t get it either. the police really fumbled this one._

_you can say that again._

“Percy arrived safely back in his apartment at the same time as his mother. It is unknown where she came from, as she hadn’t been with them in California, but she appeared to be unharmed.”  
  


_what?_

_like i said, the police really screwed this one up._

_but where did she come from? how did she get free? this makes no sense._

_hence why it’s ‘unsolved,’ shane._

“But that’s not the end. Only a few weeks after their return, while Percy was away at a summer camp, Gabe Ugliano went missing.”

_that’s the stepfather, right?_

_yeah._

“At the same time, Percy’s mother, Sally Jackson, sold her first piece of sculpture, a life-size and photorealistic statue of her husband playing poker. He was never heard from again.”

_(wheeze)_

_i know, right?_

_good riddance._

_we probably shouldn’t be laughing at this._

_eh, he was an abusive dickbag anyway._

_allegedly._

_he accused a twelve year old of kidnapping his own mother._

_yeah, that was a pretty shitty move._

_understatement of the year._

_“_ Strange things continued to happen around Percy Jackson even after that summer. The next year, he was expelled from yet another school after an incident in dodgeball which resulted in the gym being set on fire. Six months after that, he was seen on security cameras at the Hoover Dam, where he was being chased by several security guards although there is no report of such an event occurring from anyone who worked there. He seems to have gone missing in 2014, although his mother refused to file a missing persons report and insisted that he was fine. He was spotted several months later in Rome, right before a sinkhole opened up. There are no reported sightings of him after that.”

_jesus christ._

_yeah._

_what the…?_

_pretty much. you see now why i said this was a weird one?_

_this kid seriously has the worst luck._

_ready to get into the theories?_

_sure, have at it._

“The first theory is that the official story is correct. The kids were taken by the as-of-yet unnamed kidnapper, attempted to escape from him several times, and eventually succeeded in escaping in LA. The rest of it- his stories of being attacked by a teacher, the incident at the Hoover Dam, and his mysterious absence in 2014- are all coincidences.”

_no way. i hate to have to say it, but no way._

_my thoughts exactly. there’s too much left unexplained by that theory, so not a lot of people believe in it._

“This theory has several holes. Who was the kidnapper? What did he do with Sally Jackson while he was taking the kids across the country? What happened to the stepfather? For these reasons, it is considered the least likely of our theories.

“The second theory is more commonly accepted. This theory claims that the children, their kidnapper, and possibly even Percy’s mother are all members of a cult. This would explain why Percy talked about monsters, why his mother was returned unharmed, and even why she refused to report him missing in 2014.”

_a cult could explain what happened to the stepfather, too._

_you think the cult offed him?_

_i mean, it makes sense._

_i guess, but what about the weird stuff? the goat hair, the lightning, the sinkhole. a cult can’t cause a sinkhole, shane._

_maybe the goat hair was for some sort of ritual, i don’t know. and the sinkhole could just be a coincidence._

_maybe._

“Our third theory, and the one I personally believe in, is that this was caused by supernatural forces. Perhaps Percy truly was attacked by a monster in that museum, and the same monster could have caused lightning to strike their car. If the kidnapper was either working with or was possessed by ghosts and/or demons, it would explain why the waitress described him as ‘pure evil.’ And Gabe Ugliano’s disappearance, coupled with the sudden appearance of the statue, could indicate that he was perhaps _turned into_ the statue.”

_oh, god._

_hey, it’s a valid theory._

_no, it’s not._

_i’m just saying, there’s too much wrong with this case for there_ not _to be something spooky involved._

_so you think this kid is, what, some kind of spook magnet? that’s a bit far-fetched, even for you._

_well how else do you explain the lightning?_

_contrary to popular belief, ryan, lightning_ does _occur naturally._

“Whether it was a rogue kidnapper, an induction into a cult, or a supernatural entity at work, we can all agree that what happened in the summer of 2010 wasn’t normal. Percy Jackson is still alive today but we were unable to contact him with our questions. Perhaps one day he will explain what really happened, but until then, this case will remain… unsolved.”


End file.
